REDENCIÓN
by LA HIJA DE LA OSCURIDAD
Summary: Merenwen Lossëhelin mitad elfa mitad Vampiro en la primera guerra habia defraudado a un hombre muy importante para ella con la llegada de la segunda guerra tendra una nueva oprotunidad de redención lo se mal sumary pero entren y lean a ver q les parece
1. UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD

UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD

UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD

Y volvía una y otra vez a leer y releer el pergamino que tenia en sus manos………

Volver otra vez ahí, sabía muy bien a lo que se atenía, entrar en una guerra que no era de ella sino de magos, sabía perfectamente que ambos bandos se pelearían por tenerla de su lado a fin de cuentas un ser mitad elfo mitad vampiro no era algo común, ella sabía de la gran cantidad de magia que habitaba en ella y que sus poderes podrían favorecer muchísimo al bando al que se uniera, pero volvia a recordarlo esa no era su guerra…

Sin embargo no podía evitar que un sentimiento de malestar la embargara, había sido testigo distante de los estragos de la primera guerra las vidas que se perdieron y los daños irreparables que habían causado, aun recordaba cuando Albus fue a pedirle ayuda y ella cobardemente había argumentado que esa no era su guerra y que no intervendría y aun se sintio peor cuando el viejo mago solo sonrio se dio la vuelta y menciono:

- esta bien Merenwen Lossëhelin no insistiré mas, estoy conciente que no es una batalla que te corresponda pelear, y respeto tu decisión solo recuerda Howarts y yo estaremos ahí para cuando nos necesites…

Y sin más se fue dejándola con un enorme sentimiento de culpa luego vino lo del pequeño Harry y esa guerra había terminado y ya habían pasado 15 años desde esa conversación y las palabras de Albus aun retumbaban en su cabeza como si fuera ayer; no podía evitar terriblemente culpable por haber dejado a Albus de lado, Albus quien había sido un padre para ella, quien la acogió y la cuido cuando solo era una pequeña huérfana que no era aceptada ni por elfos ni por vampiros por ser una sangre mezclada, pero tenia miedo apenas tenia 18 años cuando eso y se moría terriblemente de miedo…

Pero ahora frente a sus ojos se mostraba la posibilidad de redimirse ante su padre adoptivo……..

Esta bien Albus regresare, esta vez no te fallare y haré que esta vez te sientas muy orgulloso de mi

Cogió una pluma y escribió las siguientes líneas:

_Propuesta aceptada arribo al castillo en una semana_

_M.L._

_p.d. cuida de Aradle por favor sabes que es mi mejor y único amigo_

Sello la carta y la puso en la pata de su lechuza:

- Bueno Aradhel tienes una misión importante, tienes q llevarle esto a Albus a Howarts y no te preocupes en regresar espérame allá yo llegare en una semana esta bien.

La negra lechuza solo atino a dar un pellizco cariñoso a su ama antes de salir decidida a cumplir su misión.

LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENCEN Y NO HAGO ESTO CON FINES DE LUCRO SOLO POR DIVERSIÓN

ACLARADO SE PUNTO PUES A VER COMO ME VA CON ESTE FIC ESPERO QUE BIEN TENGO AUN MUCHO QUE PULIR EN LA REDACCIÓN ESPERO QUE CON LA PRACTICA Y SUS CONSEJOS (REVIEWS) PUEDA IR MEJORANDO ESTOY TOTALMENTE ABIERTA A LA CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA Y BUENO DESDE AHORITA ADELANTO ESTA VA A SER UNA HISTORIA SEVERUS- MERENWEN POR QUE SEVERUS SNAPE ES MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE FIC! SALUDOS Y NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS


	2. REENCUENTROSS

REENCUENTROS

REENCUENTROS

LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENCEN Y NO HAGO ESTO CON FINES DE LUCRO SOLO POR DIVERSIÓN

En la oficina del Director de Howarts, dos hombres conversaban……..

- Y bien Albus quien será este año, a quien le darás esta vez por encima de mi el puesto de maestro de DCAO.- pregunto el hombre de túnicas negras

- A ti Severus- respondió el otro hombre sonriendo, aunque una leve preocupación se notaba en sus ojos…….

- De verdad?- pregunto Snape incrédulo

- Si así es

-¿Y quién se encargará de dar pociones?

- No te preocupes, tengo a los candidatos perfectos para eso – respondió el director mirando hacia el escritorio donde había una nota firmada con las iniciales M. L., y no pudo evitar emitir un semblante de añoranza al ver esa nota.

La había extrañado tanto, eran ya 15 años sin verla, claro que nunca había dejado de estar al pendiente de ella, siempre había procurado esta informado de donde y como estaba y que nada le faltara, a veces podía ser un poco hosca e introvertida no en balde había tenido una vida muy difícil por el rechazo de su gente y del mundo mágico en general, solo el que la conocía a la perfección sabia lo tierna y cariñosa que podía ser.

- ¿ y por que candidatos? ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Habrá mas de un maestro de pociones?

- Si he decidido repartir la materia entre dos profesores, a uno ya lo conoces puesto que fue tu maestro cuando estudiaste aquí, el profesor Horace Slurgon, quien se encargara de los alumnos de 5º en adelante, es muy importante que los alumnos de los últimos cursos aprendan todo lo necesario, ante esta nueva guerra que comienza

-Y en relación al maestro de 1º a 4º?

- Tengo a la persona ideal, en mi escritorio esta la nota de aceptación precisamente, la recibí hace una semana, y si mis cálculos no fallan debe de estar por llegar.

En ese momento se escucharon unos leves golpes en la puerta…

- toc toc

- Ah precisamente ahí llega, la puntualidad siempre fue una de sus cualidades, una última cosa Severus, de lo de mi mano, ni una sola palabra a nadie, especialmente a la persona que esta por entrar…

-Esta bien sr. Director, aunque mas adelante tendrá que explicarme por que tanto misterio en todo esto.

-Adelante

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a una figura encapuchada en una túnica color Violeta, aunque no podía verse el rostro a la persona, se podía adivinar una figura femenina debajo de la túnica.

- Mer

-Albus….

-Merenwen quiero presentarte al Profesor de DCAO Severus Snape quien anteriormente ostentaba tu puesto, aunque debo advertirte que compartiras el cargo con alguien más pero de eso hablaremos más adelante

Merenwen no había reparado en el otro hombre que se encontraba en la habitación hasta que el Director se lo señalo, se quito la capucha para dejar al descubierto el rostro de una mujer terriblemente pálido, como si se tratase de un cadáver, cabello rubio platinado, unos intensos ojos rojos que reflejaban dolor mucho dolor y sufrimiento y unas curiosas orejas puntiagudas.

Ella volteo y le extendió la mano al hombre que se encontraba a un lado y reparó en sus ojos, unos ojos negros y profundos que reflejaban el mismo dolor y sufrimiento que los de ella y que a la vez parecían esconder un gran secreto, y no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento la recorriera de pies a cabeza cuando estrecho la mano de aquel hombre tan misterioso.

-Mucho gusto Merenwen Lossëhelin

-El gusto es mío, y cualquier duda que tenga acerca de la materia no dude en consultarme srita. Lossëhelin – y dirigiéndose al director - Dumbledore me retiro.

-Esta bien Severus, luego continuaremos con nuestra plática

Snape salio del despacho del director, sintiéndose extraño y confundido, esa chica que había conocido en el despacho de Dumbledore encerraba un gran misterio podría haber jurado que esa chica era un vampiro aunque su nombre y la forma de sus orejas eran totalmente de un elfo,

¿De dónde la conocería Albus? Pensó- Es tan extraño nunca había visto antes un mago con esas características.

Lo que mas le había llamado la atención de aquella extraña mujer eran sus ojos tan rojos tan intensos que reflejaban un enorme dolor, y mucho sufrimiento, sin embargo contrario a lo que se imaginaba de ella al contacto con su mano sintió una gran calidez.

- Vaya que fue raro, espero que Dumbledore me explique todo esto después, y diciendo esto se dirigió a sus nuevas habitaciones.

De regreso en el despacho del director……

Los dos se miraban fijamente ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper aquel incómodo silencio, la semielfa se revolvía en su túnica sin saber que hacer si quedarse o de plano salir corriendo de ese lugar y nunca más regresar, finalmente Dumbledore rompió el silencio

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo

-15 años para ser exactos

-¿Por qué regresaste?

-Por que tú me llamaste

-Hace 15 años también te llamé pero no acudiste argumentando que esta no era tu guerra.

-Lo sé y lo siento mucho, pero trata de entenderme tenía mucho miedo en ese entonces, se que no me justifica, pero esta vez si he venido, he venido a reparar mi error

-¿Solo por esos es que has regresado?

-No, también…. También te extrañe muchísimo

-Mi niña, yo también no hay día en que hubiera dejado de pensar en ti, y creo haberte dejado muy claro en nuestra última conversación que yo siempre estaría aquí para ti

-Si lo se pero…. Estaba muy avergonzada, además pensé que estarías enojado conmigo que tal vez no me recibirías.

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso pequeña?

-No lo sé supongo que el miedo me embargo además también estaba muy avergonzada por como había actuado cuando tu fuiste el que velo por mí, siempre estuviste ahí para mi me ayudaste me apoyaste cuando nadie mas lo hizo y en el momento que tu necesitaste de mí yo te falle…….

La joven no pudo mas contener las lagrimas y callo en medio del despacho llorando, el Director se acerco a ella la levanto y la abrazo y dejo que ella poco a poco se desahogara, pasó una hora para que ella dejara de llorar y estuvieron abrazados todavía un rato mas sin decir palabras únicamente disfrutando de la compañía mutua; fue entonces que Mer reparo en la mano del director….

-¿Pero que te paso en la mano? Parece magia muy oscura y antigua

-uh gajes del oficio una historia que merece ser contada pero aun no es ni el lugar ni el momento

Merenwen quiso replicar pero sabía que cuando él tomaba una decisión no había poder humano o mágico que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué qué Mer?

-¿Por qué me llamaste con mi apellido élfico, no con mi apellido verdadero?

-Para comodidad tuya son muy pocos los que sabes de tus existencia y la relación que mantenemos tu y yo, así te ahorras muchas explicaciones además el apellido Lossëhelin es tu verdadero apellido el otro solo lo adoptaste para que yo pudiera hacerme cargo de ti

-Esta bien si así tu dices que es mejor no lo replicaré aunque sigo prefiriendo Merenwen Dumbledore, al fin de cuentas tu eres mi padre adoptivo y el único al que he conocido a mis padres verdaderos nunca los pude conocer.

-Me halagas pequeña, yo creí que preferirías el apellido de tus antepasados, antes de que el de un simple mago ordinario

-Estas mal! Claro que no ellos para mi como si no existieran al fin de cuentas ellos hicieron los mismo conmigo hacer como si no existiera, prefiero el apellido de alguien que si me ha querido, y de ordinario tu no tienes nada te recuerdo que para muchos incluida yo, eres el mago más grande que jamás halla existido.

El hombre sonrió y se volteo para que ella no notara como sus ojos se habían humedecidos, Mer no pudo evitar emitir un largo bostezo pues el viaje había sido largo.

- Bueno padre, me retiro a descansar, por cierto ¿donde están mis habitaciones?

-En las mazmorras, son oscuras y frías supongo lo encontrarás acogedor, al fin y al cabo también llevas la sangre de tu madre en las venas.

-Si la sangre vampiro de mi madre.

-Ah un ultimo detalle en privado somos padre e hija, aparte de Mcgonagall nadie mas sabe la relación que nos une a los dos y por tu seguridad es mejor que nadie mas lo sepa.

-Si entiendo el padre solo será cuando estemos solos tu y yo ¿Verdad?

-ah si es mi chica inteligente, ahora vamos te llevo a tu cuarto para que puedas descansar, ya después tendremos tiempo de platicar y ponernos ambos al corriente, además Aradle debe de estar impaciente por volver a verte

* * *

La semana paso para ellos para reencontrarse y reconocerse, si bien es cierto que el anciano director de Howarts siempre estuvo al pendiente de la chica, había muchas cosas de ella que ahora desconocía, había crecido y madurado ahora se daba cuenta de eso, daba gracias a Merlín haber podido recuperarla a tiempo, aunque todavía tenía un año de vida mas gracias a la intervención de Severus, quedaban muchas cosas por arreglar, por lo menos ya había recuperado a su pequeña y eso le daba un gran alivio.

Mer no había salido casi para nada de sus habitaciones, salvo un recorrido por el castillo y sus alrededores y un par de veces que había tomado el té junto con Albus y Minerva en el despacho del primero,de ahí en fuera se la había pasado encerrada en su habitación en parte por su sangre vampiro y en parte por la costumbre desde pequeña siempre fue rechazada y apartada por los demás, lo que la hizo muy introvertida y desconfiada de los demás aunque su padre y su tía (aclaro ella considera a Mcgonagall como una tía) le dijeron que todos en el profesorado la recibirían gustosos ella aún tenía sus dudas y había preferido mantener un bajo perfil dentro del castillo toda esa semana, pero sabía que no podía mantener así y menos faltando un par de semanas para el inicio de curso, dentro de poco tendría que enfrentarse a los grupos de estudiantes a los cuales les daría clases, así que decidió que esa mañana desayunaría junto con los demás profesores en el gran salón además necesitaba hablar con ese hombre que había conocido en el despacho de Albus…

-¿Como dijo papa que se llamaba ese hombre?... así Snape, tengo que hablar con el profesor Snape, después de todo el fue el maestro de pociones anterior además que el profesor Slurgon aun no se ha presentado y mi padre menciono que era todo un experto en cuanto a pociones se refiere, aunque ella no se quedaba para nada atrás siempre había tenido un don excepcional debido probablemente a la sangre élfica que corría por sus venas siempre había contado con un 6to sentido en cuanto a pociones se refería.

-¿Y bien Aradle, que te ha parecido nuestro nuevo hogar? Es mas acogedor verdad, aquí pace parte de mi infancia incluso estudie un poco aquí, aunque hubo algunos problemas y desde entonces Albus fue también mi maestro-

Esto último no pudo dejar de decirlo con un deje de melancolía y tristeza lo cual no paso desapercibido para la lechuza azabache quien rápidamente se acerco a su ama y propinarle una caricia

-Jeje, buen chico, y bueno hoy lo he decidido debo de salir de aquí entablar relaciones con los demás maestros, después de todo, tendre que compartir todo un año con ellos eso sin contar a los alumnos

La chica se aproximo a su armario de donde saco un vestido tipo medieval de color rojo sangre el cual puesto hacía un gran contraste con el tono pálido de su piel, terminó de arreglarse y se miró en el espejo, ese vestido era la única posesión que tenía relacionada con su madre, sabía que había pertenecido a ella y era lo único que sabía pues fue lo único que Albus le dijo cuando se lo entrego.

-Bueno Aradle deséame buena suerte

Y diciendo esto salio de su cuarto para dirigirse al gran salón, durante el camino estuvo muy nerviosa y varias veces tentada a regresar a su cuarto y no salir pero también le había prometido a su padre que haría el intento de integrarse a la rutina normal de Howarts.

Y ahí estaba ella a las puertas del gran salón, sin embargo seguía dudando de si entrar o regresar corriendo a su cuarto

-Vaya Merlín que hago, ¿y si se me quedan viendo? ¿O digo algo inapropiado? ¿Qué tal si me rechazan? La chica seguía en sus cavilaciones sin darse cuenta que otro profesor de Howarts venían también entrando al gran comedor

- Te encuentras bien Mer? Es bueno ver que decidiste salir de tus habitaciones -

La chica se sobresalto al escuchar a su padre

- eh, si gracias pa… profesor Dumbledore

El hombre se acerco a la semielfa – no tienes por que tener miedo, se que tu vida no ha sido fácil pero nadie ahí es tu enemigo, dales una oportunidad.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo entre los dos…Mer no sabía como reaccionar, es cierto que habían cambiado varias cosas desde su autoreclusión…

- si tienes razón, solo supongo que son mis nervios, por cierto necesito hablar con el antiguo profesor de pociones

- Con el profesor Snape?

-Si necesito empezar a preparar mis clases. Y dado que el profesor Slurgon aun no se presenta, creo que el profesor Snape es mi única opción…

-Es bueno ver que te preocupas por tu trabajo pequeña, hablare con Severus para que te haga una visita hoy a tu despacho, te parece bien a las 6?

-Si me parece bien, y ahora podemos pasar a desayunar la verdad es que muero de hambre, aunque no creo que tengan sangre fresca en el menú verdad, pero bueno habrá que conformarse.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, Mer se sento cerca de su tia Mini (como cariñosamente ella la llamaba), junto de ella se encontraba también el guardián de las puertas de Howarts un semigigante llamado Hagrid, ella se sintió identificada con él desde que su padre le había comentado de su procedencia, él era al igual que ella un ser hibrido y ambos habían sufrido grandes desprecios e injusticias a lo largo de su vida, aunque era increíble como el semigigante había sido un espíritu mas fuerte que ella, ella se había encerrado en si misma hasta el punto de autodesterrarse, el en cambio había luchado y había seguido adelante, muestra de ello era el buen humor que siempre mostraba y las muestras de cariño y amistad que los demás profesores mostraban hacia él además era por todos conocido que tenía muy buena relación de amistad con el alumnado en general.

- Disculpe profesora Lossehelin, acaso la estoy aburriendo?-

- No para nada Hagrid, es solo que me distraje un momento- Mer se había metido tanto en sus cavilaciones personales acerca del gigante que no había reparado en cuando Hagrid termino de relatarle la historia del hipogrifo buckbeak.

-Casi no ha probado su comida, se siente mal?

-No, no es eso, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a comer mucho, no te preocupes, me parece muy interesante todo lo que me has contado, solo que a veces me pierdo en mis cavilaciones..

-Oh esta bien, si le apetece en la tarde le puedo enseñar el bosque y los alrededores.

-Aunque es una idea muy tentadora me temo que tendré que declinar, puesto que ya tengo un compromiso, pero si quieres podemos programarlo para el fin de semana, claro si es que ni interrumpe en sus actividades

- No para nada no se preocupe.

- Gracias, si me disculpa me retiro entonces, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que arreglar- y diciendo esto se levanto de la mesa para dirigirse a sus aposentos, sintiéndose un poco reconfortada y esperanzada, si Hagrid siendo un ser hibrido como ella había podido encontrar su lugar su hogar, tal vez solo tal vez había una pequeña luz de esperanza de que ella también podría encontrar un hogar al cual pertenecer.

* * *

Más tarde en el despacho del director…..

-Se me hizo raro que me dijeras que querías hablarme, dime para que me necesitas?

- Ah si Severus gracias por venir hijo, estuve hablando con la profesora Lossëhelin hoy y me dijo que quería concertar una cita contigo en su despacho para que la pusieras al tanto de la materia de pociones.

-Si precisamente estaba pensando en pasar a verla para tratar ese asunto, aunque no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella, pareciera que todo el tiempo se está escondiendo de los demás

El anciano director alzo una ceja entre incrédulo y divertido – vaya Severus, creo que eres el menos indicado para juzgar eso, siendo que tu eres el maestro mas hermético y reservado de todo Howarts-

El profesor respondió un poco molesto ante tal comentario- si, bueno pero yo tengo mis razones.

- Por lo mismo comprenderás que ella también tendrá sus razones, ha sufrido mucho, me atrevo a pensar que incluso más que tú.

- No creas que sus rasgos me han pasado desapercibidos, el día que la conocí habría jurado que era un vampiro, pero tiene orejas de elfos, De donde la conoces Albus?

-Lo que voy a contarte Severus no debe de salir de esta habitación pues solo Minerva Mcgonagall lo sabe, es un secreto personal que he guardado por 23 años,

- Si esta bien, te lo prometo creo que por 13 años te he demostrado que puedes confiar en mi.

- Ella es mi hija

-Tu hija como puede ser si ud nunca se casó

-Es mi hija de nombre, puesto que no lleva mi sangre en sus venas yo la adopte y la crié como si fuera tal

-Pero cuando ud me la presento uso el apellido Lossëhelin

-si por que ese es su apellido verdadero, ella es la descendiente de uno de los altos clanes élficos más poderosos

-Pero su apariencia no es totalmente de un elfo, si me perdonas la observación tiene algunos rasgos de vampiros

-Así es ella es mitad elfo mitad vampiro, su padre fue el jefe del clan Lossëhelin Amrod y su madre Lashist una vampiro, sabían que su amor era prohibido y fueron perseguidos por los pueblos de ambos. Yo conocía a Amrod de mi juventud, cuando los volvimos a encontrar ellos venían huyendo y ya habían dejado a Merenwen en un orfanato para seguridad de la niña, planeaban después recuperarla, pero no pudieron, fueron encontrados poco después por el clan Lossëhelin, a ella la mataron y él loco de dolor se suicido. Cuando me enteré de lo sucedido, recogí a la chica y la adopte.

-Vaya nunca lo habría imaginado, pero.. ¿Cómo es que pudiste ocultar un secreto así?

-No fue fácil, pero la seguridad de ella estaba en juego, al haber sido concebida por seres mágicos tan poderosos sabía que ella desarrollaría poderes muy grandes y que tan bien a causa de estos poderes los vampiros la buscarían para tratar de sacar provecho de ello, por eso la mantuve escondida, trate de buscar apoyo en la familia de su padre pero solo obtuvimos odio y desprecio por ese lado, quiero que entiendas que ella ha sufrido mucho y que te estoy contando esto en carácter totalmente secreto, nadie salvo Minerva saben de los lazos que me unen a Mer….

-Entiendo Albus, pero no entiendo por que entonces no la presentaste aquí como tu hija

-Por que así me ahorro muchas explicaciones y…

-y?

-No dudo que Voldemort cuando sepa de su existencia y de los poderes alberga quiera ponerla de su bando y si se entera que es mi hija creo que se ensañaría mas con ella.

-vaya entiendo…

-Y Severus, no menciones que tu sabes nada de esto a menos claro está que ella decida contártelo, siempre ha sido muy celosa de su privacidad y si te confío esto es para que veas que muy al contrario de lo que piensas si confío en ti.

-Si Albus gracias

-Bueno ella estará esperándote en su despacho a las 6, espero que puedas ponerla al tanto de todo lo que necesita saber para sus clases…

El maestro de DCAO asintió y salió de la oficina del director para dirigirse a sus habitaciones, iba tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que chocaba con alguien…………..

* * *

BUENO DESPUES DE MAS DE UN AÑO REGRESE AL FIN, Y ESO QUE AUN NO ME TITULO, PUES HE DECIDIDO MODIFICAR UN POCO LA HISTORIA PQ LA REESTRUCTURE ESPERO QUE LES AGRADEN LOS CAMBIOS NUEVOS, UNA DISCULPA POR HABER TARDADO TANTO SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON DE DIOS, PERO PUES AL FIN TUVE UN DESCANSO DE TODAS MIS ACTIVIDADES Y ME ACORDE DE ESTE FIC Y PUES LA VERDAD LA IDEA PRINCIPAL SIGUE INTACTA EN MI CABECITA Y QUISE CONTINUARLO, SOLO QUE DECICIDI CAMBIAR ALGUNAS DE LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS EN LAS QUE SE DA LA HISTORIA EN FIN ESPERO TENER UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN PRONTA SALUDOS


End file.
